


Teeth sharpened on our broken bones

by pinkplumcake



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: “Perché hai così paura?” La sua voce è bassa e le parole gli escono quasi automaticamente. Non puo’ perdere un secondo di più bloccato in questa situazione.Taichi alza lo sguardo verso di lui, mordendosi le labbra. “Come fai tu a non averne?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt di [manubibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi) è stato _missing moment: Yamato e Taichi nella sauna in Tri 8D_  
>  Scritta con il prompt _missing moment_ @ [COWT #7](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt7/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
>  Titolo da _Mighty_ dei Manchester Orchestra.

Taichi socchiude gli occhi, mentre esce nel cortile della scuola e comincia a camminare verso la metropolitana. E’ come se i raggi del sole siano dappertutto e, allo stesso tempo, non riescano ad illuminare davvero nulla.  
Com’era Tokyo tre anni prima? Anche allora la sensazione che fosse tutto sbagliato era nell’aria? Si percepiva solo camminando in strada, e lui era troppo piccolo, troppo stupido, per accorgersene?

La fermata della metro è poco distante, ma Taichi ha l’impressione di metterci ore ad arrivare. A ogni passo sente lo sguardo di Yamato pungergli la schiena.  
“Non aspetti Hikari?” gli domanda lui quando stanno entrando nel vagone, fissando il pavimento polveroso.  
Taichi sospira, sedendosi su uno dei pochi posti liberi “no, doveva finire dei compiti a scuola. La vedrò a casa.”  
Yamato esita un istante, perché come avevano potuto finire così? Rimanere in silenzio per cercare le parole giuste era una cosa che non aveva mai dovuto fare con Taichi. “Vuoi venire a mangiare da me? Sono solo come al solito.”  
E Taichi vorrebbe essere in qualsiasi parte del mondo tranne che lì con lui quel pomeriggio, ma annuisce comunque. E’ quasi felice quando le porte della metropolitana si aprono ancora, riversando decine di persone tra di loro. Entrambi rimangono in silenzio per tutto il tragitto.

Yamato si ferma sulla porta di casa, prima di entrare in sala, per raccogliere una camicia sporca di suo padre.  
“Ero in ritardo questa mattina, non ho potuto mettere a posto.” E la sua voce suona strana anche alle sue orecchie perché questo è Taichi, il suo migliore amico, l’ultima persona con cui avrebbe pensato di scusarsi per il disordine nel suo appartamento.

Taichi prende i piatti dalla credenza mentre Yamato accende la televisione cercando un canale che trasmetta il telegiornale. Non dicono nulla per qualche minuto, ascoltando la diretta dal luogo in cui la sera prima avevano affrontato Alfamon, e di cui ora rimangono solo rovine.  
“Perché hai così paura?” La sua voce è bassa e le parole gli escono quasi automaticamente. Non puo’ perdere un secondo di più bloccato in questa situazione.  
Taichi alza lo sguardo verso di lui, mordendosi le labbra. “Come fai tu a non averne?”  
Yamato sbatte le palpebre, colto di sorpresa, la pentola ormai dimenticata sul fornello. “Certo che ne ho. Ne ho sempre. Le nostre famiglie sono in pericolo, Takeru, Gabumon… Ma noi non possiamo-“  
Taichi scuote la testa. “Non intendo questo. Intendo come fai ad essere così certo che combattere sia la soluzione giusta? L’abbiamo fatto, tre anni fa. E come è finita? Non è finita. Ancora violenza, ancora…”  
Yamato sospira. “Cosa altro possiamo fare se non questo? Stare a guardare? Avrebbe funzionato così bene con Alfamon, vero?”

“Non capisci” sussurra piano, alzandosi e recuperando la borsa che aveva appoggiato all’ingresso. Taichi non sa più cosa dire. Stanno girando in torno e lui è troppo stanco per continuare.“Ci vediamo domani.”  
Yamato si morde le labbra e fissa la porta chiusa, i pugni stretti infilati nelle tasche della divisa scolastica e la stanchezza che si impadronisce di ogni punto del suo corpo, come se non dormisse da giorni. “No, non riesco a capirti, Taichi.”

***

Taichi si scosta i capelli umidi dal viso, appoggiando la schiena contro il legno caldo. Non si era illuso di riuscire ad evitare Yamato per tutto il pomeriggio, ma la rabbia che gli aveva sputato in testa il giorno prima era ancora impressa in fondo alla sua testa.  
“Ho quasi finito,” gli dice Yamato alzandosi, i suoi lineamenti sono un po’ più duri del solito, e Taichi sospira.  
“Non devi preoccuparti, non voglio fare a botte.”  
Yamato fa qualche passo, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Forse sarebbe meglio. Di solito con un pugno ritrovavi la ragione.”

Taichi alza gli occhi al cielo mentre un sorriso gli sfugge dalle labbra. “Non tentarmi.”  
Yamato sorride appena, la sua pelle chiara imperlata da piccole gocce di sudore e la tensione che si dirada solo un istante, come se le parole non dette non stessero riempiendo l’aria calda intorno a loro, entrando nel corpo ad ogni respiro.  
“Avevi ragione ieri, io non capisco” dice ad un certo punto, voltandosi verso di lui. “E’ sempre stato così, no? Fin da quando ti conosco. Nessuno mi ha mai fatto arrabbiare come te. Ma ho sempre saputo che su di te potevo contare.”  
Taichi apre la bocca, perché non è giusto. Per lui sarebbe rimasto in piedi davanti all’apocalisse. L’aveva fatto e lo farebbe ancora. “Ero lì con te,” dice, la sua voce appena più che un sussurro. “Ero lì con te, alla fine, davanti a Alfamon. E come è andata a finire?”  
“E come sarebbe andata a finire se fossi rimasto lì fermo un secondo in più? Non pensi a Agumon, agli altri, a tua sorella-”

Taichi sente la rabbia scorrere così veloce nella sue vene da fargli venire i brividi sulle spalle. Stringe i pugni, fissando il pavimento umido e mordendosi le labbra. “Ora smettila, Yamato.”  
“Non sono abbastanza forte per combattere da solo. Ho bisogno di te, quindi vedi di crescere un-“  
Ma Taichi non puo’ più sentire un’altra parola. Si volta di scatto, spingendosi contro Yamato finchè la sua testa non colpisce la seduta sopra di loro.  
Gli morde le labbra, cercando di ingoiare tutte le cattiverie che Yamato gli sta sputando addosso, tutta la rabbia, la stanchezza e i dubbi. Le sue mani gli graffiano le braccia, lasciandogli lunghi segni rossi, e Yamato sospira nella sua bocca, sfiorandogli la lingua con la propria, afferrandogli le spalle e trascinandolo più vicino.  
Lo bacia un’altra volta e poi ancora, lasciando a Yamato a malapena il tempo di prendere un respiro.  
Erano di nuovo quei ragazzi che si prendono a pugni in mezzo alla neve, persi in mezzo all’isola di File, troppo occupati a pensare alle loro paure per curarsi di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non sono mai cresciuti.

Yamato si allontana da lui di un respiro.  
“Ho bisogno di te,” ripete sulle sue labbra, e le spalle di Taichi si irrigidiscono mentre chiude gli occhi. “Ma non so se c’è abbastanza tempo per aspettarti.”


End file.
